Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–84, 1991– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | owner = | species = | breed = | alias = | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = 1731 Woodland Drive | spouse = Daphne D'Angelo (1977–82, div) Amelia Keating (1983–84, div) Sharon Hawkins (1994–96, div) Allison Avery (1997–98, div) Amelia Keating (2000–03, div) Katrina Zane (2004–09, wid) Olivia Hawkins (2010–12, wid) Amelia Keating (2013–present) | romances = | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson Cameron Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson Mariah Grayson | adoptivesons = | stepsons = Sterling Fox III | stepdaughters = Jennifer Cooper | grandsons = Trey Mitchell Quincy Grayson Devon Mitchell Nico Grayson | granddaughters = Kendall Grayson Zoe Mitchell | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Marcus Hawkins | nieces = Delia Newman Taylor Porter | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nick supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Keating. The couple even gets engaged just weeks before their graduation from high school. However, Nick is seduced by Anjelica Nicklaus. Nick decides to keep his and Anjelica's tryst a secret only for her to show up on their wedding day, heavily pregnant. A devastated Amelia calls off the wedding and dumps Nick. Terry and Valerie the persuade their son to make a family with Anjelica. Nick eventually learns to love Anjelica, or so he believes. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Nick's most important relationship within the series is his tortured love affair with his childhood sweet heart Amelia Keating. While the relationship was initially based on a one-night-stand, as the writer, I decided I wanted it to mean much more to both characters -- they are soul mates. They grew up together and were best friends. After they graduate from high school, Nick and Amelia run off together and they return in the series premiere to announce that they are engaged. For Nick, Amelia is the only woman he has ever truly loved despite the fact that he's been married several times. Amelia is always that one woman he always goes back to which leads to some resentment from his other wives as well as the children from those relationships. Nick is the person who rescues Amelia when she is on the edge. He tries to protect her from all of her mistakes which can sometimes hurt both of them. For Nick, Amelia is the one person that knows him better then he knows himself which is why she assumes he will never forgive her for keeping their son from him. Nick's relationship with Serena Parker is short lived but has a lasting impact on the character. After his divorce from Amelia in 1980, Nick who in prison for murder falls for the 18 year old. For Nick, Serena represents a clean slate. Serena does not come with baggage, or vindictive parents. With Serena, it's just easy. Storylines 1977–84 Nicholas comes back to Jericho City and unknowingly crashes his father Terry Grayson's wedding. Nick is shocked to find out that his ex-lover, Daphne Robinson is his new stepmother. He warns Terry that Daphne is only after their money and Terry warns him to back off. Meanwhile, Nick causes more tension when he reveals that has reunited with his childhood sweetheart, Amelia Keating knowing Terry has never approved of the relationship for reasons he refuses to explain. Despite their disagreements, Terry convinces his son to transfer to the local university so he can intern at the family company, Grayson Incorporated. However, Terry is furious when he learns that Nick has changed his major from business to music. In the meantime, Nick discovers Daphne is pregnant and demands a paternity test knowing he could be father. She agrees and fortunately for her, Terry proves to be the father. Nick soon proposes to Amelia and they throw an engagement party. However, the guest get trapped during a hurricane and Daphne goes into labor. With Terry knocked unconscious after being hit by a tree, Nick and Amelia help Daphne deliver her twins. After the storm passes, the party goers are evacuated from the house while Daphne and the twins are rushed to the hospital. Several days later, Nick finds someone kidnapping the twins the nursery and manages to stop him; however, there is another man who gets away with his brother. Daphne and Terry are devastated while Daphne thanks Nick by naming the baby girl after him. She even agrees to help Nick and Amelia with their swift wedding plans despite Terry's disapproval. Nick and Amelia marry in January 1978 with their families present, a reluctant Terry included. Nick confides in his older sister Vicki that he wants to start a family as soon as possible but he is afraid of what Terry might do. Meanwhile, Vicki reveals that the company is being used for money laundering and that Terry is under thumb of a mysterious crime lord called the Phoenix. Amelia recognizes the Phoenix symbol on some of her late father Andrew's old business papers and they are shocked to find that Daphne once interned for Phoenix International when she was in college. While she admits to working for the company, Daphne claims to have known nothing about Terry's involvement. Nick also recognizes that local fashion designer and model Katheryn Fox is associated with the company. He confronts her and demands to know who owns Phoenix but Katheryn claims that the company's relationship with Forrester was set up by her husband years earlier. Nick is ecstatic when Amelia announces she is pregnant. Meanwhile, Nick, Vicki and Amelia team up to get Terry out from under Phoenix International despite his warning against it. A hit man tampers with the breaks on Nick's car which leads to a car accident and Amelia suffering a miscarriage. To help Amelia out of her depression, Nick blackmails Katheryn into giving Amelia a job as a model at her fashion house, Fox Creations. After her divorce, Nick sets up Vicki with Pastor Gregory Hawkins. Nick is shocked when Amelia confides in him about having awful nightmares about being molested as a child and Nick assures her that they are only dreams. Meanwhile, Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II announces that he is running for senator and Amelia volunteers to be appear in one of his campaign ads. Nick warns Katheryn that he it is only a matter of time until Amelia realizes that those dreams are actual memories and that Sterling is her rapist. Nick is devastated when Amelia suddenly leaves town and divorces him. Nick is furious to discover that Katheryn sent Amelia out of town promising higher paying gigs. In the summer of 1980, one of Sterling's campaign fund raisers at the Fox Estate, Amelia resurfaces and confronts Sterling. She forces him to admit his crimes and then stabs him to death as he tries to attack her. She then becomes hysterical and Nick knowing she won't be able to go through a trial confesses to the murder. Katheryn wants Amelia to pay for what she's done but Nick reminds her that if the truth ever comes out it could destroy Fox Creations. Refusing to defend himself against the murder charges, Nick is convicted and sent to prison just before Vicki is killed in a plane crash courtesy of the Phoenix. Nick's mother Valerie suddenly returns home to support her son and blames Terry for Vicki's death. During his time in prison, Nick befriends the 17 year old Olivia Hawkins, the daughter of the prison warden. Livvie develops a massive crush on Nick and does everything she can to make his prison stint easier including sneaking him food and alcohol during the holidays. Nick accidentally confesses to Livvie that Amelia killed Sterling and she wants him to confess so he can be released but he orders her to keep quiet. Some of the other prisoners take notice of their growing bond and provoke Nick by calling Livvie out of her name forcing Nick to defend her. Nick ends up getting stabbed and Livvie immediately tells his family that he is covering for Amelia. Nick begs them not to go to the police and instead he confesses to involuntary man slaughter. Nick gets released from prison on probation thanks to district attorney Albert Mitchell, a childhood friend of Valerie's. Soon Nick and the now 18 year old Serena start dating. Meanwhile, Nick and Valerie discover that Terry isn't the twins' father and they confront Daphne at on her and Terry's wedding anniversary. Daphne shocks everyone by revealing that Nick is the twins biological father conceived when she stole his sperm sample from a sperm bank. Nick admits that he donated to the sperm bank as a part of a pledge during his first semester in college but he retrieved it shortly after. As Terry contemplates divorcing Daphne and Nick makes plans to sue for custody of the twins, the family is blindsided by the sudden arrival of Vivian Moore who claims to be Terry and Valerie's daughter. Valerie confesses that she gave Vivian to one of her relatives to raise after her divorce from Terry. This drives Terry back into Daphne's arms which causes trouble for Nick and his custody suit because he is not married. In November 1981, Nick shares a happy reunion with his sister Vicki when returns home accompanied by the mysterious Tony Castle. Nick gives Vicki away at her wedding and he is shocked when Vicki reveals that she was held captive by the Phoenix. They make a pact to oust Terry from the company all together and Nick proposes to Serena who has agreed to help him get custody of the twins. Nick and Serena finally marry in February 1982 just as the custody battle gets underway. Terry tries to talk Nick out of seeking sole custody but he refuses to back down. He even moves into his own house to put some distance between them during the custody battle. Daphne and her attorney use every part of Nick's past against him from the recent murder charges to donating his sperm as part of pledging in college and they even accuse him of never wanting children to begin with. However the odds of winning custody start to tip in Nick's favor when Vicki exposes that Terry's first major investor is a European crime lord, and the same man that faked her death years earlier. Daphne's plans to steal Nick's sperm are also revealed. Despite their stunts, Daphne and Nick both think they have a great chance of gaining sole custody, and are shocked when Daphne's estranged brother, Curtis Lane ends up with custody. Meanwhile, Serena realizes that something is not right between Daphne and Curtis and she starts snooping around. Nick finds her unconscious when she is tailing Curtis one and after a visit with the doctor, Serena learns she is pregnant. Nick then learns from Curtis that Daphne refuses to visit the twins while they are living with him and Nick is furious. He confronts Daphne and she breaks down in his arms but she can't explain why. Terry is forced to have her committed and Nick later gets a letter from a woman named Pamela warning him to get the twins away from Curtis as soon as possible. Nick and Serena track her down and are shocked when Pamela reveals that she is Daphne's mother and that Curtis abused her to the point where she had to abandon Daphne for the sake of her unborn child. On their way back to town, Nick and Serena are ran off the road and Serena suffers a miscarriage. Curtis eventually reveals that he was responsible for the accident and warns Nick to stop digging into the past. Nick and Serena struggle to conceive again and hire a surrogate in Talia Romalotti. In July 1982, Nick's private investigator exposes the truth behind Daphne's terrified reaction to Curtis; he molested her as a child and got her pregnant. Nick is about to take the information to the police when he loses control of his car and crashes into the river. While the car is recovered, both Nick and the information on Curtis appear to be lost forever. Nick is discovered alive in January 1983 and is shocked to discover that he is not the twins' father at all but he still uses the information on Curtis to help Daphne regain custody of her children. Serena begs Nick to leave town to keep their family safe and he promises they will leave right after the baby is born. He and Terry soon reconcile and asks for Nick's help in getting Dante out of the company once and for all. When Nick decides they are going to stay, Serena files for divorce and claims that because of a mix up at the clinic, Talia's baby is not their child. Nick refuses to believe it until Serena reveals a DNA test which proves that Talia is the child's biological mother. Shortly after, Nick begins suffering from severe headaches and hearing loss. His little sister Vivian forces him to get some tests run. He then follows Serena to Texas where he tries to talk her out the divorce but she refuses. Serena contacts the Grayson family to reveal that Nick checked into the hospital shortly after and died from a brain tumor on August 22, 1983. 1991–97 1998– Notes and references External links Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births